


Choose Your Own Adventure: Pharmercy!

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Commissioned fic, Dreams, F/F, First Dates, Gift, Maybe a Dinner Date, Old Movies, Science, commission, maybe not, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Just a day in the life of Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler...or is it?I suppose the answer to that is up to you, really.





	Choose Your Own Adventure: Pharmercy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValiantOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantOrange/gifts).



> This was a fun little gift I was asked to create as a birthday present, and the recipient was nice enough to let me share it with everyone else! Hope you enjoy!

I.

You dream of the mountains, sometimes. You’re dreaming of them now.

It doesn’t happen all that regularly, but often enough for you to remember the feeling of being a little girl taking trips to the alps or to the _zurichsee_ , the sense of adventure and happiness you had with your parents laughing at your excitement.

This time, though, is a bit different. You think you recognize the chalet - your parents took you skiing there on holiday a few times - but you are not a little girl in your dream. You look down at yourself and you are Dr. Angela Ziegler, in full, but instead of the armor of your Valkyrie suit or a lab coat you are wearing a warm sweater and slacks, a mug of steaming cocoa in your hand as you stand on the balcony as the snow falls.

You feel happy, at peace, and you know it’s because of more than just the quiet Swiss night or a good day’s skiing. It’s the person waiting for you inside, and when you turn around you can see the curve of her smile, the gold beads strung into her hair, and the way her eyes light up just before she starts to spe-

_ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

Your eyes snap open at the shrill, insistent cry of your alarm clock, the blood red digits on the face announcing it is _\- oh God -_ six in the morning as you groan and fumble for the off switch.

You’re never going to be accused of being a morning person, but you are Mercy, and Overwatch needs you.

You reluctantly pull yourself out of bed, take care of your morning visit to the toilet and a quick shower, and then drag yourself to the closet for your first major decision of the day.

You _could_ get into your running clothes and visit the gym. That’s good cardio and it’s important.

You _could_ put on your casual clothes and go to breakfast at the commissary - after all, you need to set a good example for the others, even if you _do_ mostly just exist on coffee.

You _probably_ should get dressed, grab your lab coat, and go to your office. After all, the reports and paperwork won’t write themselves, and the experimental batch of nanosurgeons you were working on last night should be ready to test by now.

 _To go to the_ **_Gym_** _, jump to ( II.)_

 _To go to the_ **_Commissary_** _, jump to ( III.)_

 _To go to the_ **_Lab,_ ** _jump to ( IV.)_

 

II.

You’re doing warmup stretches on the gym floor next to the treadmills when you realize you aren’t alone in the gym.

It doesn’t surprise you to see Aleksandra Zaryanova, really. The Russian woman is a walking testament to years of dedicated work in the gym to develop her body, and she sticks to her routine religiously unless a mission or an injury dictates otherwise.

(Sometimes not even then,) you think wryly. You remember the last time you told her no strenuous workouts for a week while she recovered from a broken arm, and you found “Zarya” doing leg presses that weighed almost as much as your car the next day.

She gives you a warm smile and calls a greeting to you, and you offer a little wave before standing up to get on the treadmill. It’s why you don’t realize that someone else has joined you in the gym until you finish your normal 5km run and cool down, turning off the machine and stepping off to get some water.

Fareeha has apparently decided to take Aleksandra up on her standing offer to act as a spotter and workout buddy, and instead of going to the water fountain you have to stop and just appreciate the sight.

Fareeha’s bare arms are well sculpted muscle, but not so bulky that she would have trouble getting out of her own way in a fight.The sports bra she’s wearing leaves most of her midriff exposed, and you could use her abdomen for a muscular anatomy diagram. You are just aware enough to know you’re staring, and as you make yourself break away and head for the water dispenser, you catch a little smirk on Aleksandra’s lips.

Blushing as you take a long drink of the cool water, you can’t help but think that things could have gone better.

Maybe it would be best if you grabbed a quick shower. Or you could swing by your quarters and change, then go to the lab.

 _To go to the_ **_Showers,_ ** _jump to ( V.)_

 _To go to the_ **_Lab,_ ** _jump to ( IV.)_

 

III.

The commissary of Watchpoint Gibraltar smells of fresh coffee, and your noise guides you to the waiting pot like a guided missile.

You drink the first cup black, wincing a bit at how the hot liquid hits your throat but grateful for how it clears the cobwebs from your head. You’re not even sure you got your ‘normal’ five hours of sleep - not your wisest decision, really, but you’d been so _close_ to a breakthrough...

You sigh and take another drink. With any luck the results would make it worth the long night.

Eggs seem tolerable, and after some toast you’re nearly ready to face the day.  Oddly, you can’t help but feel like you missed something.

_Jump to ( IV.)_

 

IV.

A reflex born of long habit makes you tug your lab coat’s lapels to straighten it as you walk in, even though there isn’t anyone to see it.

Unfortunately, when you cross to check on the new nanosurgeon prototypes, the first thing you see is a glowing red ERROR light.

“Damn!”

They had seemed so promising. Even a 1% improvement in efficiency could potentially save a life on the battlefield. You sigh and go to your desk to open your terminal, so you can review the logs from the nanite replication program and see if you can figure out what happened.

It’s going to be a long day.

All the screens have started to look like the same words over and over after several hours, and your stomach has started to growl. To make matters worse, the coffee maker in your office is on the blink again - you really need to ask Winston to replace it.

(You will not allow Torbjörn to ‘repair’ one ever again - you learned your lesson last time!)

You had just been about ready to give up when the door to the medical bay opened with a chime.

Standing up, you come out of your office to see Fareeha there with a steaming paper cup of coffee in her hands, and your mouth is working ahead of your well cooked brain.

“Oh, I could _kiss_ you!”

The only thing keeping you from dying of embarrassment on the spot is the little blush that rises on Fareeha’s cheeks. As she hands over the cup, your fingers brush and there’s just the hint of a smile on her lips.

“You look a bit frazzled,” Fareeha notes. “Things not going well?”

You wait until you’ve had a healthy sip of the coffee before you answer. “Yes and no. Something went wrong overnight, but if I can figure out _why_ I may learn even more than I’d hoped.” You can’t help but grin a little crookedly. “But it would be nice if the log files and growth index reports actually made sense.”

Fareeha nodded. “Sounds like you could use a break.”

“ _Desperately.”_

When you both finish laughing, Fareeha has an oddly nervous look in her eyes. “Angela?”

Your eyebrows rise as you take another sip of the coffee, making an encouraging noise.

“Would you like to go have lunch? Maybe somewhere...not in the watchpoint?”

You feel yourself flush and butterflies take flight in your stomach as you realize what Fareeha is trying to ask. “Like...a date?”

“Yes...I mean, unless you’d rather not...which is OK, I just…”

Fareeha is rather adorable when she’s nervous.

“I would love to,” you answer her, but before the two of you can do more than smile at each other the door opens to reveal Tracer supporting D.Va, the younger woman’s leg twisted at an unnatural angle.

Fareeha takes one look at the injury and shudders before looking back to you. “Dinner?”

Despite part of your brain kicking into doctor mode and preparing for triage, you give her a quick smile. “I think dinner sounds great.”

_Jump to ( VI.)_

 

V.

After working up a sweat in the gym the shower feels fantastic. You let the warm water wash away the last of your soreness and fatigue. You had started to shampoo your hair when you realize that you aren’t alone.

“ _Privyet,_ ” Aleksandra calls as she turns on the shower next to you. You give her a smile and a nod, trying not to get caught staring again. Medical school and years of living in the field, first with Overwatch and later in the various improvised hospitals and Doctors Without Borders camps that you’ve served in cured any lingering shame or modesty you felt about your body, but that’s no excuse to be rude.

You have the feeling that Aleksandra noticed anyway, and the powerfully built woman chuckles as she begins to wash. “You like muscles, yes? I have _many!”_

She laughs at her own joke, and you feel your face heat for reasons that have nothing to do with the steaming water.

“I am sorry,” Aleksandra says a bit more sincerely. “You are like teenagers! It is cute.”

You blink as you realize she’s _including_ Fareeha in that statement. “Wait, does _she…?_ ”

“I say too much,” Aleksandra says with a wink, “but when you are on treadmill? She notices.”

The thought makes you nervous, but it also makes you smile as you dry, dress, and get ready to head back to the lab.

_Jump to ( IV.)_

 

VI.

Between setting Hana’s leg and working on encouraging the bones to knit, berating her _and_ Lena for their foolishness after finding out the entire thing happened because Hana had been trying to do tricks while ejecting from her mech ‘For the Vine’, and trying to figure out what happened to the experimental nanosurgeons, it has been a very long day.

It’s fortunate Fareeha asked you to dinner before all of this happened, because it’s at least given you something to look forward to. (You don’t want to admit it, but you might have used all this chaos as an excuse to say no, if she had waited.)

You’re nervous. It’s been quite a while since you dated _anyone,_ and you’ve enjoyed building a friendship with Fareeha over the years. What happens if it goes badly? What happens if she decides you’re too frazzled and busy to be worth pursuing?

Even more terrifyingly, what if it goes _well?_

Fareeha didn’t mention if this would be somewhere fancy or more casual. You decide it might be best to err on the side of caution, and pick out a pastel blue button up shirt dress that accentuates the lines of your body without getting trashy, a nice pair of leggings, and modest pumps.

You’ve never been an expert at ‘High Femme’ looks, but you can do a little work on your makeup to make your eyes pop, fresh lipstick, and put a little wave in your hair without too much effort.

Fareeha is waiting at the Watchpoint motor pool when you arrive, and you have to stop and just appreciate what you see.

The dark blue suit she is wearing flatters her, with a slim cut to the trousers and a nicely tailored jacket that combines with the charcoal grey dress shirt to make her look elegantly handsome. One hand is fidgeting a bit nervously with her hair, which has been drawn back into a ponytail with her hair beads worked into the braid, and the other is tapping lightly against her thigh.

She looks excited. She looks beautiful. She looks nervous. She looks like Fareeha. The butterflies that have been swarming in your stomach all afternoon slowly begin to settle as she looks up and smiles at you.

“Hi. You look... _wow_.” Fareeha’s eyes are shining, and she steps forward to offer her hand.

You take her fingers in yours, squeezing lightly. “Hello yourself. You are looking incredibly handsome, you know.”

“Why, thank you.” Fareeha leads you to her car, and even opens the door for you.

You can’t help but laugh with delight. “Such a gentleman!”

Fareeha gives you a little wink. “I do what I can.”

She is just as charming at the restaurant, opening the door for you and holding your chair.

Once you are seated, though, you both relax a bit. Fareeha has excellent manners, of course, but you far prefer when she is smiling, laughing, sighing happily at the taste of the meal or giggling when you tell a dirty joke to make her loosen up a bit.

She insists on nothing stronger than tea, since she is driving. You do enjoy some wine, which pairs nicely with the chicken, vegetables, and noodles.

You don’t normally indulge in dessert, but when Fareeha suggests splitting something, you decide that sounds like an excellent plan, and as you share a slice of apple cake and linger over cups of coffee, you realize you don’t want tonight to end quite yet.

Fareeha makes the check disappear, handing her card to the server before you even have a chance to offer, and you give her a mild look.

“You really should have let me do that. You were nice enough to arrange everything - and I had to miss lunch.”

Fareeha shrugs with a little smile. “You can pay next time.”

You raise an eyebrow, your voice full of amusement. “Oh, will there be a next time?”

Fareeha’s eyes smoulder. “I’d certainly like there to be.”

“Well, I suppose I can agree to that, then.” Once the check has been settled, you stand, and take Fareeha’s arm as you walk out of the restaurant. “Did you have any other plans for tonight?”

Now Fareeha is blushing again, and her fingers are warm as she finds yours for a little squeeze. “I wasn’t sure if I should press my luck.”

You look up to meet her eyes. “Maybe you should.”

Fareeha’s eyes widen slightly, and she wets her lips before she can speak again. “I have a few copies of those old noir movies you used to like, back at my room - if you don’t think it would keep you up too late.”

 _To go back to_ **_Your Quarters_ ** _and go to bed at a reasonable hour, jump to ( VII.)_

 _To go to_ **_Fareeha’s Quarters_ ** _and watch a movie, jump to ( VIII.)_

 

VII.

You think over Fareeha’s offer of a movie, and then sigh with regret. “I was up fairly late last night chasing the efficiency problems. I _want_ to say yes, but…”

Fareeha gives you a gentle smile. “I understand - besides, it probably wouldn’t be very fun for you to fall asleep halfway through.”

That gets a little laugh from you, and when you get back into Fareeha’s car you put your hand over hers before she can hit the starter. “I had a wonderful time tonight.”

Fareeha’s smile reminds you of something you can’t quite remember. Almost as if it was from a dream. “So have I, Angela.”

She walks you to your door. It should be silly, since she only lives fifty feet away, but it feels sweet. “Thank you again for tonight, Fareeha.” Your lips turn up in a smile. “I’ll be looking forward to that second date.”

Fareeha’s eyes are shining as she returns the smile. “Movies and pizza over at my place, maybe?”

“I think I would like that.”

You don’t quite realize you were going to kiss her until you find yourself stretching just slightly to meet her, and Fareeha leans down just enough to make things more comfortable.

It’s not the most heated or passionate kiss you’ve ever had, but it’s warm and sweet and tastes just a bit of the apple cake and coffee as your lips meet. It’s quite a lovely first kiss, all things considered.

As you whisper good night to each other and you slip back into your quarters, you find yourself very much looking forward to the next one.

 

 **\--** **END --**

 

VIII.

You consider Fareeha’s offer. You _were_ up pretty late last night, but you still don’t want this date to be over quite yet.

“I think that sounds lovely,” you answer her, “but I have to warn you - I might fall asleep on your couch.”

“It _is_ a comfortable couch.” Fareeha winks as you reach the car, and once again she opens the door for you. “I’m told I make a pretty good pillow, too.”

You feel a little burst of jealousy that makes your ears burn. “I might be interested in testing that.”

Fareeha winks before she gets into the car. “I’ll look forward to your results, then.”

When you walk down the corridor, there’s a slight transition - instead of simply being arm in arm, Fareeha’s arm rests against your back, and you can feel the warmth of her hand on your hip through the fabric of your dress.

Fareeha invites you to sit on the couch (which _is_ quite comfortable, just as promised) while she queues up a movie.

“Did you ever see _Night and the City_?”

You have to think about it, then shake your head. “I don’t think so, no.”

Fareeha settles onto the couch at an angle as the movie begins to play, and it’s the easiest thing to lay down against her, and let her arm settle around you as yours slips behind her waist. She had taken off her suit jacket, and the dress shirt was unbuttoned enough to reveal the white undershirt beneath.

As the warmth of her presence and the lateness of the hour combine, you can’t stop yourself from yawning. “I may not remember much of the movie tomorrow.”

Fareeha’s lips brush your forehead, and makes you sigh happily at the touch. “I suppose I could fill in the blanks for you in the morning.”

You feel a little burst of boldness as you sit up enough to look into Fareeha’s eyes properly. “I can think of some better things we could be doing in the morning.”

There’s a heartbeat of silence and then Fareeha’s lips find yours. The kiss starts slow and grows deeper, until Fareeha draws her head back with a smile. “Well, I _am_ pretty good at making breakfast, too.”

You are very much looking forward to getting there, but you have a few other things in mind, first.

 

**\-- END --**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Choose Your Own Adventure: Pharmercy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788515) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
